Et la roue tourne
by Griseldis
Summary: Il n'y a pas forcément de bruit quand votre univers bascule soudain pour se concentrer sur un nouveau point autour duquel il tournera désormais. Après tout, la peinture comme la danse sont des arts silencieux. AU


_Écrit pour la_ ** _61ème nuit du FoF_** _sur le thème_ ** _Peinture_** _. Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP._

 _Disclaimer : Gundam Wing, son univers et ses personnages sont à leurs légitimes propriétaires, Bandai et Sunrise si je me souviens bien._

 _Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit sur Gundam Wing, et je n'avais jamais écrit directement du point de vue de Treize ou fait d'AU. Bref, ceci est une nouveauté à tous les points de vue et je ne sais pas si je suis très satisfaite du résultat. En tout cas je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et si elles passent par là et qu'elles le veuillent bien, je me permets de dédicacer ce OS à Goopil et à Tenshia31 !_

 _Le 13+5 est très léger, il suffit de cligner des yeux et on le voit pas._

* * *

 _._

 **Et la roue tourne**

.

« Ça ne te va pas, » déclara Milliardo depuis le canapé de cuir blanc, en basculant sa tête en arrière pour regarder son ami qui, juste derrière lui, était en train de se préparer.

« Je pense, rétorqua Treize Kushrenada d'un ton digne, que ce polo me va divinement bien. »

Milliardo gloussa, ce qui n'allait pas du tout à sa beauté idéale de prince des glaces et, en tendant la main vers une tasse de chocolat chaud beaucoup trop sucré qu'il avait posé sur la table basse sans même penser à mettre un sous-verre, dit: « Divinement, sérieusement ? »

Treize haussa les épaules.

« Non, c'est pas tant ton polo, qui je te rassure, te va effectivement bien, que l'aspect peintre du dimanche. Ça ne te va pas. Surtout pas un jeudi.

─ Et qu'est-ce qui me va ?

─ Je sais pas… Le violon, l'équitation, peut-être le tennis. Avec des professeurs particuliers bien sûr, et dans un club privé. Oh, et peut-être le golf. Ou un yacht. D'ailleurs, tu _as_ un yacht.

─ Bref, quelque chose d'hors de prix et un peu snob.

─ Comme si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'hors de prix et totalement snob.

─ Et bien, le snob va te laisser et aller dans un parc public pour peindre ce qu'il voit comme un papy retraité.

─ Tu repasses pour midi ? J'irai au bureau vers 14h.

─ Je ne repasse pas, je rentre. Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais ceci est mon appartement et je vis ici.

─ Crois-moi, je ne l'oublie pas. Tu es un colocataire infernal avec tes manies. Je suis bien bon de te supporter.

─ Tu n'es pas mon colocataire. Tu es un cafard profiteur qui se tape l'incruste parce que ta petite-amie n'est pas là et que tu n'es pas fichu de faire cuire des pâtes toi-même.

─ Amen, » déclara solennellement Milliardo en levant sa tasse et en prenant une gorgée.

Treize était une des rares personnes à connaître cet aspect de Milliardo : celle d'un jeune homme nonchalant, adepte des blagues d'humour douteux et atrocement bordélique. En public, l'héritier déchu de l'ancien royaume de Sank, aujourd'hui une république, adoptait l'identité de Zechs Merquise, un homme froid et compétent, qui a vingt-sept ans était son bras droit et son vice-président. Seules quatre personnes connaissaient le revers de la médaille, l'homme qu'était vraiment Zechs quand il laissait tomber son masque : Relena, sa petite sœur qu'il adorait, Lucrezia, sa très courageuse petite-amie (il fallait l'être pour le supporter au quotidien), Une, la secrétaire de Treize et sans doute la femme qu'il finirait par épouser, et bien sûr lui-même qui le fréquentait depuis près de vingt ans.

Le châtain finit d'emballer le chevalet pliable et s'assura qu'il avait bien son thermos de thé glacé et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et par pitié, lâcha-t-il avant de partir, mets un sous-verre.

─ Ramène-moi un pain au chocolat, » répondit Milliardo en lançant une partie de Counter Strike sur son ordinateur portable pendant qu'à la télé, une chaine informative diffusait en boucle des nouvelles qu'aucun des deux hommes ne suivaient. « Et un muffin aux groseilles ! »

Treize soupira et sortit. Au moins sa table basse n'était pas en bois mais en verre et donc facile à nettoyer.

.

Treize ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de se mettre à peindre une fois par semaine. Il n'avait jamais été le genre à gâcher du temps, une matinée hebdomadaire, pour se permettre un caprice. Entre OZ Industry et sa relation compliquée avec son ex-femme et leur fille qu'il ne voyait définitivement pas assez, il aurait dû consacrer toute son énergie à travailler ou à passer du temps avec Mariemeia.

Mais il allait avoir trente ans et quoique chef d'une entreprise plus que florissante et père d'une enfant qu'il aimait sincèrement, il se sentait souvent vide et triste. Lorsqu'il avait épousé Leia, il avait cru qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et ils avaient été heureux pendant six magnifiques années. Du moins, lui l'avait été jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui demande de choisir entre sa famille et son travail auquel il consacrait de plus en plus de temps. Incapable de décider, elle avait fait le choix à sa place et elle était partie, pour vivre, pour être plus qu'une femme qui ne voyait son mari qu'entre deux voyages d'affaires. Elle refusait de devenir ce que sa mère était devenue, une femme aigrie et amère qui ne restait avec un époux qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention que pour le bien des apparences.

Treize s'était jeté dans le travail avec un acharnement redoublé, ce qui avait eu un effet positif pour OZ, mais même s'il avait un duplex des plus élégants dans un des quartiers central de la capitale, il n'avait simplement plus d'endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison.

Huit mois plus tôt, Milliardo s'était installé de force, arguant que, avec Lucrezia qui passerait deux ans comme attaché d'ambassade en Italie, il ne pouvait pas vivre seul. Treize savait que c'était faux, qu'il le faisait simplement parce qu'il voyait à quel point Treize s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement dans la solitude, entouré de ses millions nouvellement acquis. Depuis qu'il vivait avec le blond, Treize découvrait qu'il mangeait mieux et dormait plus. Il ne sentait plus la pression constante de ce vide autour de lui, qui le poussait à quitter cet appartement dès son réveil, aussi impersonnel qu'une chambre d'hôtel qu'il faut impérieusement quitter avant dix heures. Il envisageait même de faire pousser des roses sur sa terrasse, qui était plein sud.

Une était là aussi, le soutenant d'une autre manière, efficace et zélée au travail, l'entourant d'une sollicitude maternelle qui le touchait peu à peu. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour l'aimer comme il avait aimé Leia, mais elle l'acceptait pour l'homme qu'il était, quelque chose que Leia n'avait pas pu faire. Sa présence l'apaisait et s'il ne l'avait pas invité à sortir, c'est que malgré sa beauté et son intelligence, malgré sa tendresse, il manquait l'étincelle.

C'était elle qui lui avait conseillé de se trouver un passe-temps, avec suffisamment d'insistance pour qu'il lui promette d'essayer, principalement pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Tout en restant un amateur, Treize dessinait bien et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait choisi la peinture. Il avait eu l'intention de jouer deux ou trois fois les peintres du dimanche puis de renoncer, pouvant désormais arguer qu'il avait essayé mais il avait découvert qu'il aimait ça. La peinture était un dérivatif remarquablement efficace. Lorsqu'il s'asseyait dans le parc sur son petit tabouret pliable, au milieu de tous ces gens qui lui étaient indifférents mais qui avaient sans doute des soucis comparables aux siens dont heureusement il ne savait rien, lorsqu'il mélangeait sur sa palette quelques couleurs pour peindre la ligne des arbres et celle des immeubles, et plus haut le ciel, il se sentait en paix dans un monde intérieur qu'il créait du bout de son pinceau.

Une manière de s'échapper qui ne nécessitait pas qu'il parte et abandonne tout comme il avait parfois envie de le faire.

Il sortait de ces séances bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années et il retrouvait dans son travail la passion des premiers temps, quand tout était encore à construire et que le monde n'attendait que lui pour se faire dévorer.

Dans le parc, à peu près vide dans cette ravissante matinée de mai, Treize posa, comme les trois semaines précédentes, son chevalet à l'ombre d'un chêne. Il aimait bien cet endroit, un peu en retrait, d'où il pouvait voir le lac artificiel. Des tilleuls voisins diffusaient une odeur de tisane qui l'emplissait d'un sentiment de nostalgie douce.

Il s'installa tranquillement, avec sa minutie maniaque qui faisait tant rire Milliardo et posant sur le chevalet une toile neuve, il n'avait pas fini la précédente, mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire une peinture, juste de peindre, il sortit ses couleurs, sa palette, ses pinceaux et deux bocaux de plastique remplis d'eau.

Puis il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, inspirant, écoutant, sentant. Il y avait le cri de quelques enfants, les oiseaux dans les arbres, une brise douce dans les feuilles des arbres et de temps en temps un klaxon lointain. Il se sentait en paix.

Il rouvrit ses yeux en cherchant un sujet d'inspiration, jusqu'alors il avait esquissé le paysage et s'était amusé la deuxième fois à peindre des moineaux qui hélas s'étaient trop tôt enfui, restant à l'état de taches brunes sur la toile.

Son regard tomba sur une silhouette blanche, qui a une cinquantaine de mètres de là s'était installée sur une espèce de petite butte surélevée, cachée aux chemins qui sillonnaient le parc par des arbres.

Il y a des coups de foudre silencieux.

Il n'y a pas forcément de bruit quand votre univers bascule soudain pour se concentrer sur un nouveau point autour duquel il tournera.

C'est dans la tranquillité de cette jolie matinée que la vie de Treize Kushrenada explosa, avec le bruissement du vent dans les arbres pour tout accompagnement.

D'ailleurs, lui-même en fut totalement inconscient. Il ne vit qu'un homme dont il était bien incapable de définir l'âge, entre quatorze et quarante ans, petit et mince, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, orientaux, impeccablement vêtu de blanc qui s'installait dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, mais droit dans sa ligne de mire, et qui commença soudain à faire quelques mouvements lents et infiniment gracieux.

Treize reconnut que c'était du tai-chi, il en avait vu quelques fois des groupes pratiquer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait cela fascinant.

D'ailleurs, le paysage, le vert des arbres et de l'herbe, le marron des troncs, le bleu du ciel, tout semblait se distordre pour placer en son centre ce point d'une blancheur immaculée.

À un moment, Treize s'aperçut que le rythme calme, presque indolent, était devenu bien plus vif, même d'une manière si graduelle qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

À présent, ce n'était plus une danse, c'était un combat et le visage de l'inconnu s'empourprait au fur et à mesure que la sueur commençait à ruisseler lentement le long de son visage, ses cheveux noirs s'échappant de sa queue de cheval et collant contre son front.

Puis, l'homme cessa soudain et s'assit dans l'herbe, comme pour se reposer. Ses joues rouges reprenaient leur teinte pâle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un jeune homme, celui-là ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, avec une natte incroyablement longue d'un châtain clair qui lui battait les flancs arriva vers lui et s'assit près de lui avec une familiarité que Treize détesta immédiatement.

Ils discutèrent un moment, le châtain semblant rire et parler beaucoup tandis que l'autre semblait se contenter d'hocher la tête, puis ils se levèrent et repartirent côte à côte, le jeune homme à la natte tout vêtu de noir, marchant près de son ami vêtu de blanc.

Ils faisaient un contraste plaisant que Treize trouva choquant.

Ce jour-là, sur sa toile, il n'ajouta qu'un trait noir qui fendait la blancheur de la toile et se dit que pour la première fois, il comprenait l'art non-figuratif.

.

Treize passa toute la semaine dans une impatience fébrile. Bien sûr, il y avait ce contrat terriblement juteux avec la fondation Romfeller. Treize n'appréciait que peu Dermail, et le mot était faible car il le sentait aussi lâche qu'impitoyable derrière sa façade de potentat aimable. De plus son attitude paternaliste l'impatientait beaucoup mais Treize étant Treize il prenait tout cela avec un impeccable sourire.

Il y avait aussi Leia, qui lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et la perspective qu'un homme entre dans sa vie, et dans celle de Mariemeia le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise.

Mais il y avait surtout cet inconnu du parc, et l'angoisse incompréhensible de ne pas savoir s'il le reverrait un jour. À chaque fois qu'il voyait un vêtement blanc, il se retournait malgré lui.

La peinture de ce jour-là trônait dans sa chambre, en face de son lit.

Le jeudi suivant, il se retrouvera à se préparer avec un soin ridicule comme s'il avait une espèce de rendez-vous. Mais après tout, il était un homme soigné alors il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il prenne soin de son apparence.

Il s'installa au même endroit mais sans retrouver la sérénité des semaines passées.

Alors que jusque-là, il avait simplement pris ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux en s'immergeant dans une rêverie colorée, à présent il guettait.

Il était là depuis une demi-heure, plus nerveux et fébrile qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, quand l'homme blanc apparut. A nouveau, ce fut cette impression de distorsion de l'espace. Le centre de l'univers était blanc.

Il le regarda se préparer puis se mettre à danser, car Treize avait beau savoir que c'était du tai-chi, et il était possible qu'incidemment il ait feuilleté un livre sur le sujet mais il ne l'avait acheté que parce que ça semblait intéressant et qu'il envisageait de peindre des corps alors autant avoir un bon modèle (mince, comment pouvait-il mentir si bien aux autres et si mal à lui-même ?), il trouvait que c'était comme une danse.

D'abord lente et languide puis de plus en plus rapide, pour finir dans une lutte rapide et sans doute mortelle. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément fascinant à cet enchaînement si naturel d'amour et de mort.

Treize aurait aimé savoir danser cette danse avec la facilité de ce danseur. Même si l'issue devait lui être fatale, il y aurait eu quelque chose d'infiniment plaisant à prendre place en face de lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander de lui donner des leçons ?

À la fin de son entraînement, l'homme en blanc s'assit à nouveau et comme la semaine précédente, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le châtain natté de la dernière fois arriva. Sans discuter cette fois, ils s'en furent ensemble laissant à Treize ce même sentiment de malaise.

Sur sa toile, il barbouilla un trait de marron et un autre de rouge, et il en rajouta encore et encore, lui qui n'en avait presque jamais utilisé jusque-là, qu'il nimba toute la toile d'écarlate sanglant.

Contrairement à la semaine précédente, il rentra chez lui nerveux et fatigué, et avec un mal de crâne qui lui vrilla les tempes le reste de la journée.

.

Il ne put pas attendre le jeudi suivant. Peut-être que l'homme blanc dansait d'autre jours de la semaine. Et si quelqu'un s'installait à sa place, sous le chêne, dans l'odeur fade du tilleul, pour le regarder ?

C'était déjà trop de devoir le partager avec cet inconnu châtain qui savait tant de choses sur lui, à commencer par son nom, même si certainement, il ne savait pas comment était l'homme blanc quand il dansait parce qu'il n'aurait pas raté le spectacle.

Cette idée ne lui vint que le vendredi après-midi, et le samedi matin et le dimanche matin il se rendit au parc.

Le week-end, le parc changeait de visage. L'espace tranquille devenait le théâtre des cris et des jeux des enfants et les deux fois, sa place sous le chêne était prise. Il attendit sur un banc voisin mais l'homme blanc n'apparut pas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. L'ambiance n'était pas exactement propice à la relaxation ou à la méditation.

Lundi, alors qu'il avait annoncé qu'il ne serait au bureau qu'à onze heures et tandis qu'il se dépêchait d'emballer ses affaires, pressé d'arriver (il était sûr qu'il l'attendrait mieux là-bas, parce que l'homme blanc avait laissé un peu de lui là-bas), Milliardo se planta devant lui.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

─ Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

─ Où tu vas ?

─ Peindre.

─ Un lundi matin ? Avec le contrat qui nous arrive ? Quand tu as passé le samedi et le dimanche matin dehors aussi ?

─ Et alors, je suis inspiré !

─ Oh oui, sublime la toile de la semaine dernière. J'ai cru que tu avais égorgé un cochon dessus. Tu peins à l'abattoir maintenant ?

─ Milliardo, je suis pressé. Je vais être en retard.

─ En retard pour quoi ?

─ Pour peindre !

─ Tu avais commencé parce que ça te détendait, et c'est vrai, ça te détendait. Mais regarde-toi maintenant. Tu es fébrile.

─ Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Les yeux bleus clair de Milliardo prirent un éclat de glace : « Ça ne te ressemble pas.

─ Arrête de me dire ce qui me ressemble et ce qui ne me ressemble pas !

─ Perdre le contrôle de tes émotions. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Treize ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre et que par-dessus il sentait que son ami avait raison.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, dit Milliardo qui se préparait pour le bureau. Prends ce que tu dois prendre et redeviens-toi-même. OZ a besoin de son directeur en état de marche. »

Prendre ce qu'il devait prendre. Mais on ne pouvait pas prendre une danse. On ne pouvait que regarder.

Le parc était absolument désert, ce qu'expliquait en partie le ciel grisé, qui menaçait de pleuvoir à tout moment. D'ailleurs l'atmosphère était lourde.

Il s'installa à l'endroit habituel, dressant son chevalet et y plaçant une nouvelle toile vierge mais il ne sortit ni palette ni pinceau.

Il n'était pas là pour ça.

À l'heure habituelle, l'homme blanc apparut. Mais cette fois au lieu de se mettre à danser, il changea de place et avec une émotion inexplicable, Treize réalisa qu'il venait vers lui.

Il se planta devant lui et pour la première fois, Treize put le voir parfaitement, dans toute la gloire de sa jeunesse. Car il était jeune, c'était indiscutable, aux traits asiatiques. Pas particulièrement beau dans le sens esthétique mais frappant. Ses yeux noirs et farouches se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Vous me regardez.

─ Oui, » répondit franchement Treize. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à nier.

« Pourquoi ?

─ Je trouve ces mouvements fascinants.

─ Cela me dérange, j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez.

─ Je ne pensais pas que j'étais une gêne.

─ Vous l'êtes. »

Son interlocuteur tentait de garder son calme mais visiblement, il perdait son empire sur lui-même. Treize trouva ça rassurant. Ce n'était pas une relation à sens unique. Même s'ils se parlaient pour la première fois, son regard avait un poids.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il était incapable de le vouvoyer. Est-ce qu'il ne dormait pas depuis dix jours avec la grossière esquisse de ses cheveux noirs en face de son lit ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de fermer les yeux, la première au réveil ?

« Vous n'êtes pas normal, » grimaça le jeune homme avec une moue de dégoût et il reparti mais au lieu de se mettre à danser, il partit.

Treize resta là un long instant, à espérer qu'il reviendrait mais bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il était parti, et il le sentait, il était parti pour toujours. Il s'était perdu dans les entrailles de la ville et il ne le reverrait jamais

.

Plusieurs fois au cours des semaines suivantes, et parfois plusieurs fois par jour, Treize trouvait des prétextes pour se rendre au parc, à divers endroit, espérant revoir le jeune homme.

Son anxiété laissa bientôt place à la colère puis lentement, la vie quotidienne reprit son autorité et il se laisse à nouveau engluer dans la routine.

Le contrant Romfeller se dressait toujours à l'horizon, et un redoutable concurrent avait surgit dans la multinationale Winner, Milliardo s'obstinait à profiter de sa chambre d'ami et de sa passion pour la cuisine française et italienne et Une était comme toujours une amie fidèle et une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Leia voulait partir en vacances avec son nouveau petit-ami.

Le monde était de toutes les couleurs, sauf blanc. Il avait jeté ses toiles, son cheval et ses pinceaux ainsi que ce maudit livre sur le tai-chi. Seule la toile blanche barré de ce trait noir continuait d'orner sa commode mais un jour, incapable de supporter toute cette blancheur, il l'avait relégué dans son armoire.

Il s'était mis au golf et il avait acheté trois rosiers miniatures qui étaient tous morts dans les deux semaines.

La vie continuait.

.

« Mariemeia, tu seras sage. »

La petite fille aux cheveux de feu jeta un regard furieux à sa mère.

« Treize, tu seras sage aussi. »

Treize sourit et tendit la main pour attraper l'épaule de sa fille qui se dégagea et rejoignit sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Leia fronça les sourcils, clairement indisposée par l'attitude de sa fille et hésitant entre aller la réprimander et l'heure qui avançait.

« C'est bon, » dit son ex-époux en la dévorant des yeux. Il oubliait toujours à quel point Leia était une belle femme. Elle l'était particulièrement aujourd'hui, délicieusement vêtue d'un tailleur crème et ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage doux.

« Elle n'a que sept ans. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle sera adolescente ?

─ Sa maman part pour deux semaines aux Caraïbes sans elle. C'est la première fois que vous êtes séparées, c'est normal. »

Leia leva ses grands yeux purs vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je fais bien ? Peut-être que je devrais annuler. Elle a besoin de moi. »

Reste, pensa Treize. Reste. Avec elle et avec moi. Je t'aime encore.

Mais il savait qu'il finirait par retomber dans la même routine, que le travail prendrait à nouveau le pas dans leur relation.

« Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et si cet Odel te rend heureuse, c'est ce qu'il te faut. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Leia fit battre le cœur de Treize mais il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

« Oh, et je te rappelle que son baby-sitter viendra la chercher après la garderie et qu'il prendra soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à la maison, mais essaie d'être là pour elle.

─ Oui.

─ De plus, il est très efficace et très compétent, très sérieux aussi. J'ai vraiment confiance en lui et elle l'aime beaucoup alors ne l'effraie pas et ne sois pas désagréable avec lui.

─ C'est bon, c'est son baby-sitter, pas son fiancé.

─ Je lui ai donné ton numéro de téléphone, tu as le sien et il viendra te voir cet après-midi. Il avait cours alors il ne pouvait pas venir avant.

─ Leia…

─ Treize, les bons baby-sitters sont rares.

─ Oui, j'ai compris. Je tâcherais de ne pas faire peur à ton Lutei.

─ Wufei, Treize. Wu-fei, » articula-t-elle.

Treize hocha distraitement la tête, et regarda cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé, et qu'il aimait encore, marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour sortir de son appartement et de sa vie et aller rejoindre un autre homme.

.

Le truc, c'est qu'il n'y a pas forcément de bruit quand votre univers bascule soudain pour se concentrer sur un nouveau point autour duquel il tournera.

Mais quand une roue tourne, elle finit toujours par vous ramener au point de départ. Les séparations d'hier sont les nouvelles rencontres de demain.

.

* * *

 _Bizarre OS décidément, je ferai sans doute une suite un jour du point de vue de Wufei mais après tout, la Nuit du FoF impose certaines contraintes de temps (que je n'ai pas forcément respecté) et je ne pouvais pas faire plus long. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que ce n'était pas trop OOC !_


End file.
